


I'M NOT HUNGRY ANYMORE

by ayobaby



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayobaby/pseuds/ayobaby
Summary: “It drove me wild. All I can really remember is the grit and pain that came with it. That’s not all. It made me change my town and name.”
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I'M NOT HUNGRY ANYMORE

**Author's Note:**

> marina diamandis and tim drake yeah yeah yeah  
> the universe regrets letting me ever discover dc

He's careful in the way he eyes Damian. One wrong move, one lingering glance or sharp stare, could set off the baby assassin easily. 

Tim Drake, formerly Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, has never felt so free in his life. He was an emancipated minor — that was old news. What was foreign was the sudden dropping of ‘Wayne’ in his name. But then again, he reasoned, Jason never used the surname after returning and he was no less of a Wayne for it.

He just needed some space. Time away from the hustle and bustle of family life and time alone to brood in true Robin fashion. “That feeling's gone, you know.” He tells Damian, his tone as casual as ever. One would think he were discussing the weather, not his zealously guarded emotions.

The younger Robin's eyes widen comically. “What foolishness are you spewing, Drake?” He questions abruptly in order to save face. Tim doesn’t know why he bothers to try with this kid sometimes. Once a fratricidal, angsty child, Damian Wayne was now blossoming into a moderately less fratricidal, angsty teen. 

He decides to ignore him entirely. “That burning flame inside me was so muted that I didn’t even notice it for a long time.” Interestingly, Damian does not retort spitefully but instead makes himself comfortable. The Boy Wonder's precarious perch on Tim's porch mat is concerning but not enough for him to want to boot the kid out already. 

“It tricked me, time and time again.” Tim continues softly. He's not looking for Damian's minute reactions anymore. He’s lost in a world of his own.

“It drove me wild. All I can really remember is the grit and pain that came with it. That’s not all. It made me change my town and name.”

He tries to hide a smirk at the sudden intake of breath. To the youngest Wayne, names are everything. Forenames, surnames, middle names, even nicknames — he regards them as something truly sacrilegious. Medals to be held with honour, awards to be gained with pride. Being an al Ghul and a Wayne does that to you, Tim supposes. 

Damian startles when he rapidly swerves to face him. “But it’s okay.” Tim assured him. They stare at one another for a good few minutes, drenched in an unnerving silence that cannot discern whether the duo are having a standoff or a moment of solitude. 

The elder breaks eye contact first, heading back into his apartment. Damian remains on his porch, appearing to be deep in thought. It isn’t until Tim has whirled around, wholly prepared to lock the child out, when he speaks up again.

“How is it okay... Drake?” 

If he notices how his surname is tentatively tacked onto the end there, he does not mention it.

All Tim Drake does is offer Damian Wayne a bittersweet smile.

“I’m not hungry anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> (What he once hungered for remains unspoken. Maybe they’ll talk about it in twenty years, if they even live that long. If the younger had to guess, however, then he would safely assume that Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne had starved for a loving family that would support him no matter what. He received his wish in a broken form: an absent father, two fratricidal brothers, another annoyingly avoidant brother and a traumatised sister. It's troubling for Damian to feel anything resembling pity for his - youngest - elder brother. He then supposes it is alright.
> 
> After all, Timothy's not hungry anymore.)


End file.
